Sensitivity
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: I'm so sleepy...One Shot Fanfiction...Ragna...zzz...zzz...zzz...


Zzzzz...zzzzzz...zzzzz...zzzzzz...zzzzzz...

* * *

**Ragna The Bloodege: Short Story: Sensitivity**

_My name is Ragna. I am also a top class criminal who has a big-ass bounty on his head. I am known to be a hothead who tries to get his way every time, even when it seems impossible or when I'm wrong. I am also known to a chick magnet because of all my bitch problems. I am also a shitload of other things besides a human. I am also resilient because I won't stop until I'm dead. But, you know what? You should take some time to know me because I happen to enjoy things like normal humans would._

_For example, I just happen to enjoy fine arts._

Ragna and Jin were fighting in an art museum. Ragna was tuckered out with one knee on the floor while Jin was laughing manically.

"I'll end your misery here and now, dear brother!" Jin said in a childish, yet murderous tone.

Jin starts to ride his giant ice pick again to zoom in on Ragna. Ragna winces at Jin but then, he saw something to his left. He saw a rather nice vase. As Jin was coming, Ragna gets up from his one knee. He grabs the vase, throws it straight on the floor to break it. Ragna takes the shards of vase with one hand and hurls them at Jin's face. Jin sees this and in a panic, covers his eyes. Ragna quickly hurls himself aside to dodge Jin's Flying Ice Strike. Jin, still blinded from the glass, goes past Ragna and crashes through the wall and ends up getting stuck in a painting where the wall was. Jin's rear side of his body was protruding from the painting. Ragna couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Jin, that's actually a good look for you! But your crash could have been a bit more deadly than that. I would give it an eight out of ten." Ragna gave a sarcastic applause.

Jin's reply could only be heard as a muffled scream and seen as wild movement from his legs, mainly.

* * *

_I just also happen to be into gaming and social networks. I stream myself playing Blazblue on TwichTv while answering fan questions._

**Here comes a new challenger!**

Ragna looked from his laptop to see the message. He eagerly gripped his controller to see who it was.

**Please select your character!**

Ragna reads the gamertag. "Hmm...Resoleon? I think I saw that name before on that Fanfiction website. I heard that author makes pretty good Fanfictions of Blazblue. I don't know...we'll see what character gets picked."

Ragna places his cursor on Ragna's portrait and clicks on it.

**Ragna the Bloodedge!**

Ragna sees Resoleon's cursor hover over Noel's portrait and Noel gets selected.

**Noel Vermillion!**

Ragna takes a deep breath and sighs out loud because his anger was smoldering. He takes a look at the message board to see new questions.

_**I think you played this person before...**_

"Um...it looks familiar. I'm just not sure if I played Resoleon already. I know I saw the name on the website."

**The Wheel of Fate is turning! Rebel One: Action!**

As Ragna was fighting, he kept looking at his laptop slightly below his view of the TV to see a new message.

**_So, do you have any brothers or sisters?_**

"Yep...got a sister and a brother..."

**DISTORTION FINISH! Noel, win!**

"Damn it! I hate it when I get finished by Fenrir! So annoying...and the Thors always come at freaking random! Nine times out of ten, I get hit! What's up with that shit? God!" Ragna stomps once and takes a deep breath.

**Rebel Two: Action!**

Ragna looks again at the message board for a new message.

**_So...is your brother or sister hot, by any chance?_**

"I'm not going to answer that, you stalker freak!"

**_Of course they're hot! Have you seen Ragna when he has a webcam of himself?_**

"Yep...tell that sucker what's up."

**FINISH! Ragna, win!**

"Yeah, eat shit."

**Rebel Three: Action!**

**_So what's your opinion on Blood Pain matchups?_**

"I'd say annoying as hell. Hazama Blood Pain is the worst. It's just plain annoying to see all those chains flying everywhere and occasionally hitting each other. It's basically a game to see how long one can go avoiding those snake chains without screwing up."

**_So...you're series is tied with one game apiece in this best of five series. How well does this person play?_**

"This Noel is using a lot of Optic Barrels. Noel's Optic Barrel is not meant to zone out; it's for drawing the opponent in. Ragna is more deadly in more cases than Noel close ranged so that's why this matchup is slightly in Ragna's favor. So now, when Noel starts to spam her Optic Barrels, I'm just going to air dash over them like this. Trying Optic Barrel close ranged, eh? That's a bad decision so now you're going to get CARNAGE SCISSORED!"

**DISTORTION FINISH! Ragna, win!**

"This could have been a cleaner win if I didn't let as many Optic Barrels get used because like I said...that move is not meant for zoning people out. I have no idea what this kind of Noel player this is..." Ragna sighed again.

**Rebel Four: Action!**

**_Ragna, what did you major in college?_**

"Revenge."

**_Hold on, Devoured by Darkness? You're not Kaqn!_**

"I know...I just set myself up for failure by trying to pull off a Devoured by Darkness. One of the most useless moves Ragna has. Wait, where's my freaking burst icon? Oh, goddamn it. Counter Assault. I screwed up my combo. I should work on that some more. Now, I have no bursts to get out of this combo."

**FINISH! Noel, win!**

Ragna rolled his eyes. "Sweet. Chain Revolvers are fun. Chain Revolvers are such a good move for that chick to have..." Ragna said with overt sarcasm.

**Rebel Five: Action**

**_You can do it, Ragna! You can beat Resoleon!_**

"You're not my cheerleading squad. Shut up! Noel's such an easy freaking character! It's so aggravating! It's like who played better? Was it me or this scrub?"

_**You got to admit, this match is pretty intense.**_

"Yeah...I guess. How did my 5B connect all the way from over there? What the hell?"

**_This game is so good but it's unforgiving._**

"If I don't do one thing right or if I do one thing wrong, I get Silenced. Wonderful."

_**Burst! Burst!**_

"Shut up, I can't burst! I don't have a freaking icon! Stop giving me stupid advice. Is Noel really trying to zone me again, what the hell?"

**FINISH! Ragna, win!**

Ragna sighs very heavily and discontent in his victory. "That was so stupid and annoying. I hope I don't play Resoleon again...because that was just stupid...and annoying."

* * *

_I also enjoy long walks in the park..._

Ragna was chasing Tao all around the courtyard who had his jacket. Ragna himself was being chased by Noel who was in full pursuit of him.

"Goddamn it, Tao! Give me back my jacket before I Carnage Scissors you!" Ragna said while running.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, turn yourself in before I shoot you!" Noel said while running after Ragna.

Tao looked back at Ragna to stick out her tongue at him. This prompts Ragna to run faster and thus gain distance from Noel. Noel was getting tired so she tried to shoot.

Noel points a single Bolverk at Ragna while slowing her pace down. "Let's see you dodge this!"

Noel shoots a moderate sized bullet that moves very rapidly. Ragna just dodges it by falling on his face and it passes over him. Tao didn't realize that the same bullet was coming right at her and it directly hits her in the back. She falls down flat on her face. Ragna smiled at what the situation. He took advantage of this golden opportunity to snatch his jacket back from the elusive Tao that is now in a subdued state. He continued to accelerate his pace because Noel was still after him. Eventually, he outruns Noel.

* * *

_And of course, I like to spend quality time with the classmate that I never wished to meet: Platinum the Trinity..._

It was nighttime in a rather desolate forest. Platinum had the wind knocked out of her from her back colliding on the tree trunk. Ragna was apparently holding Platinum's bat boastfully on his shoulder. He drops the bat and holds his hands in the air.

"Ragna the Bloodedge wins! Eleven runs to nothing!" Ragna yelled.

Right after he said that, he had a bomb thrown at his face that exploded there, momentarily blinding him. He didn't know where Platinum was so he was swinging with his sword blindly but he wasn't hitting anything. Before he knew it, he was hit directly on the head from Platinum's frying pan weapon. He falls to the ground flat on his face. He could hear Platinum's footsteps fading from him.

"So long, Ragna the Freakedge! Luna's got work to do!" Luna's voice said from a distance.

Utilizing his anger, Ragna regained his sight and got back up on his feet. "FREAK? FREAK?"

Ragna turns and runs in the direction he was hearing Platinum's footsteps, whose sound was faint. "COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Ragna ran out of breath to pursue Platinum any further. He leans on a tree to catch his breath. He took a deep breath and yelled out a single word. "DAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMNNN!"

_So don't tell me I'm not sensitive...or I'll mess you up._

* * *

Zzzzz...zzzz...zzzzz...zzzz...HUH? What? Who? Oh...oh my God...I slept right through the Fanfiction...whatever Fanfiction this was...thanks for reading and leave me alone cuz it's nap time...zzzzz...zzzzzz...zzzzz...zzz

**Sensitivity: End**


End file.
